


Pure Adoration

by Amberzard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberzard/pseuds/Amberzard
Summary: Blackwatch Genji discovering his legion of loving fans.





	Pure Adoration

Genji had just returned from a rather exhausting mission. He was absolutely exhausted, but he could not sleep because his mind was still racing and phantom pains were acting up. So, he took some sleep inducing medicine that Mercy gave him. However, they were not instant. He’d have to wait for the effects to kick in. He wasn’t too excited about lying awake in bed, left alone to his thoughts while he waited. So, he figured it’d be a good idea to just browse online as he wound down.

He laid back in his bed and turned on his tablet, thinking he could listen to come calming music or watch cute animal videos. However, he noticed he got an e-mail, from Angela no less. He assumed it was an important message regarding his treatment or something along those lines, so he went to open the message immediately.

There was nothing in the subject line, and the only things in the message were a link and a short message saying “If you’re ever feeling down, just take a look at this. You will not be disappointed! <3 -Mercy.”

Genji made a gentle scoff in response to reading this. The link must have lead to a cute cat video or something. Well, he was up for some cute things, so he gladly pressed the link. However, he was awfully confused upon seeing what came up.

It was a news article. It featured Genji and a recent mission he did. He’d saved a few civilians from a minor Omnic assault, really no big deal to him. He read the article and was disappointed to see controversy regarding his very existence. Calling him a double agent… working for man and omnic due to his beastly appearance. The article questioned how trustworthy he was and whether or not these “hybrid abominations” would start trending.

This didn’t make his mood any better. In fact, it made him feel worse. What the hell was Mercy thinking? Was this some sick joke? He made it to the end of the article and was about to close the window to send Mercy a very angry response. However, a bunch of heart emojis near the bottom of the screen caught his eye, so he scrolled down further. Looked like the article had a comment section.

> _Wow! Whoever this guy is, he’s a real hero!!_
> 
> _Is it just me, or is this guy super cute? I wouldn’t mind him swooping in to save MY ass._
> 
> _These news folk sure are desperate to stir up drama. He saved human beings from a terrorist attack. Pretty sure he’s legit._
> 
> _I’m curious as to why he has so many cybernetics? Considering the level of modern medicine, he must have gotten pretty banged up. This guy probably sacrificed huge portions of his body saving people! Why must you shit on him like this!?_
> 
> _Okay but seriously, he is so badass. Hope to see more from him._
> 
> _Solid 10/10. Very attractive. Would love to meet him._

Comments like this flooded the page, and Genji lost himself in the endless scrolling. He was in complete awe, seeing so many people come to defend him, to compliment him, to even appreciate the body that he has come to hate so much. 

He set his tablet down on the bed and got up to go to his bathroom. He turned on the light and took a long look at himself in the mirror. He didn’t quite like what he saw. Still, as he looked at himself, all those kind words flooded his mind, and a small smile managed to find a spot on his face. He ran back to his bed and flopped onto the mattress, immediately picking his tablet back up to scroll some more. Some people wrote lengthy paragraphs on how much they loved him, and before he knew it, he was crying.

Hot tears streamed down his face, one hand came up to cover the smile on his face. He just couldn’t believe it. All these people love him… for  _him_! They didn’t see the ugly, mangled body he saw. They saw him as a hero, a lifesaver. Not some monstrous abomination. 

He hugged his tablet close, then continued scrolling.

Mercy came to check on him the next morning and smiled when she saw him fast asleep. He was sprawled out on his bed, completely out cold. His tablet was still on, sitting right next to his face. Clearly, he just kept reading until he passed out.

Mercy quietly moved the tablet out of the way and shut it off, then left Genji to enjoy his first peaceful slumber in awhile. She had so much more to show him, but she’d let that wait. Wouldn’t want to overwhelm him after all.


End file.
